A Twist On The Story
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Spoilers para Both Sides Now 5x24. Mi giro de lo que pasaría si House hablase con Cameron antes de que ella de el gran paso. Hameron.


**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX (si fuese mío los momentos Chameron y Huddy de la serie jamás habrían ocurrido)**

**Summary:** _Spoilers para Both Sides Now 5x24. Mi giro de lo que pasaría si House hablase con Cameron antes de que ella de el gran paso. Hameron._

**Nota adicional: ¿Creo que esto hubiera podido ocurrir en la serie? Díficilmente. ¿Me habría gustado que ocurriera? Cualquier cosa que tenga un giro Hameron me gustaría. Punto.**

**A Twist In The Story.**

Te recargas contra la puerta y te quedas parado observándola. Ella fija sus ojos en el espejo y se vuelve, sorprendida de que estés ahí, abre la boca y luego la cierra, prefiere ignorarte y continua arreglando su cabello con deliberada calma.

- Eres una idiota - le dices con simpleza, su reflejo te dice que esperaba que le dijeras eso.

- ¿La boda? ¿El novio? ¿Ambos? - pregunta con el mismo tono en que te preguntó si la llamabas así por su cabello, su trabajo o ambos, cuando recién descubriste que trabajaba en Emergencias.

- Ambos - repones con tranquilidad.

- Lo siento, jamás pensé que te importara con quien me acostaba o con quien llegaba al altar - replica con cierta ironía, luego te dedica una mirada significativa. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pasaba a saludarte, intento aprovechar ahora que aún puedo llamarte 'Cameron', va a ser muy raro tener que referirme a ti como 'Doctora Chase' aunque claro, con ese color de cabello no será muy difícil acostumbrarme a la idea.

- Ya bien, si eso era todo puedes irte - toma el velo entre sus manos y juguetea con el indecisa.

Te acercas cojeando hacia ella y le quitas el velo, examinándolo.

- Esta boda es una estupidez y lo sabes - comentas luego de varios segundos de análisis.

- Lamento que no haya sido un evento digno de Gregory House, no tenías que haberte molestado en venir - sisea con un toque de profunda amargura en la voz mientras te arrebata el velo de las manos. Se te había olvidado lo adorable que se ve estando enojada.

Se quedan callados por varios minutos, luego de los cuales, ella finalmente ha decidido acomodarse el velo en el cabello, recogido en un sencillo chongo, examina su vestido o quizás su maquillaje mientras se cerciora de no olvidar nada, estúpidos rituales, es lo único que se te ocurre pensar. El ramo de flores ya está a su lado y consiste básicamente en flores blancas, de un tono un poco más apagado que su vestido.

Pasa a tu lado, decidida a ignorarte antes de que la saques de tus casillas y casualmente su brazo roza con el tuyo. Sientes la explosión de adrenalina haciendo hervir tu sangre de un modo que hubieras creído irracional. Cameron te observa, levemente irritada, porque irrumpes el camino entre su futuro esposo y ella. O quizás simplemente porque le pone nerviosa estar en el mismo cuarto en que estás tú.

Ha dicho que no te extraña, has dicho que no la quieres, pero si todos mienten ¿por qué no estarían mintiendo ustedes?

Presionas tus labios contra los suyos, sorprendiéndola, la última vez que se besaron, ella tenía una aguja lista para usar, pero ahora sus manos están libres, debatiéndose entre lo moralmente correcto y lo que ella en realidad desea, lo que ambos desean. Tus manos la sujetan por la cintura, sus manos se enredan en tu cabello, el universo se desdibuja y sólo están ustedes, por un instante no existen el pasado, ni el futuro, mucho menos el presente.

Cuando finalmente se separan te contempla y casi puedes ver las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, lágrimas que su orgullo no le permitira derramar; Cameron es orgullosa, es fuerte y tú estás orgulloso de ella, siempre lo has estado.

- No

Una simple palabra es capaz de desarmarte por completo, sus ojos te recriminan, tardaste demasiado, pero sus labios no formulan las palabras así que sale del cuarto, tomando su ramo de flores, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, dejándote ahí clavado con el sabor de sus labios en los tuyos y el corazón con una herida mayor y más profunda que la que hizo Stacey al dejarte, un dolor que no podrías parar ni siquiera con tu amado Vicodin.

-------

Te detienes a buena distancia de la música, de los murmullos de la gente, recargas tu peso sobre la pierna buena y contemplas la escena que se desarrolla en cámara lenta ante tus ojos; aunque la gente que se ha ido arremolinando te cubre la visión así que prefieres imaginarlo todo: el rubio estará ahí por supuesto, parado exhibiéndo una sonrisa idiota esperando a que ella llegue, los invitados luciendo expresiones de felicidad, intercambiando comentarios, palabras huecas sin ningún sentido en absoluto. Puedes ver a Cuddy entre los invitados, cargando a su chiquilla, puedes ver a Foreman y a Trece contemplando todo y quizás sonriendo, más por cortesía que por otra cosa, puedes ver a Taub y a Wilson, en medio de los invitados.

Y entonces la música festiva se torna en una marcha nupcial que para tí suena exactamente igual que una marcha fúnebre, la gente se levanta de sus asientos para recibir a la novia cubriendo cualquier posible avistamiento. No necesitas verla, ya la has visto. Viste su vestido, blanco y sencillo, pero no puedes imaginar que esté sonriendo y si lo hace, sabes que será una sonrisa fingida.

- ¿Vas a dejarlo que se case con ella? - pregunta Amber recargada a tu lado con gesto de indignante satisfacción.

- Piérdete - replicas con amargura y la novia muerta de tu mejor amigo se rie animadamente.

- Sabes que no podemos hacer eso - replica Kutner, parado al otro lado con una expresión sombría que no parece la suya - y sabes que no quieres que se case.

- ¿Vas a dejar que sean felices?

Las palabras se desvanecen un poco antes de que puedas llegar a escucharlas, te quedas turbado mientras una sucesión de imágenes a vertiginosa velocidad, la que más se repite es la de la boda que no has llegado a ver, sin embargo en tu mente ves como ambos colocan el anillo en el dedo del otro y susurran en voz baja las palabras que los unirán de por vida...

Abres los ojos de golpe, procesando el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta, te das cuenta que te has quedado dormido en tu sillón, un vistazo alrededor te muestra donde está tu maleta, ya hecha y también ves a Kutner, mirando con abatimiento algún punto del cuarto, Amber está recostada, con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas. Arqueas una ceja.

- Me pidió una cita ¿recuerdas? Ambos estamos muertos, no le veo ningún problema - responde con tranquilidad, un nuevo golpeteo la hace suspirar - ese debe de ser Wilson.

En efecto, es tu mejor amigo quien te contempla con profunda preocupación.

- ¿Listo para irnos? - pregunta, asintiendo para si mismo al ubicar la pequeña maleta negra junto al sillón.

- Si, claro, vámonos.

Salen de apartamento, Wilson cierra la puerta, y suben al coche, ves con fastidio como Amber y Kutner suben también. Hacen todo el camino en silencio. Contemplas la ventana intentando no pensar, fijarte en algo que no hará que salgas del coche en busca de un acertijo. Él te observa de vez en cuando pero no te dice nada, no hay nada que pueda decirte. El cielo está ligeramente plomizo, posiblemente lloverá pronto.

Cuando bajas del auto ves el lugar que será tu hogar por no sabes cuanto tiempo, le das a Wilson tus pertenencias, en silencio. Tomas tu maleta y tu bastón y caminas hacia la puerta; el letrero del lugar te saluda burlonamente "Hospital Psiquiátrico Mayfield"

Te despides de Wilson preguntándote cuando lo volverás a ver y la puerta se cierra. Amber y Kutner van delante de ti y de vez en cuando Amber te dedica una sonrisa irritante. Sientes que acabas de entrar al infierno.

-----

- Señor House - llama la voz de uno de los enfermeros - tiene visitas.

Has tenido visitas cada semana como mínimo, has visto a Wilson, a Cuddy, a Foreman... y dado que las visitas de Wilson son las más frecuentes sabes que ya han pasado dos meses desde que estás aquí, no sientes que haya ninguna mejoría, sigues viendo a Amber y Kutner, en lapsos menos frecuentes, pero ahí siguen.

- Lamento no haber venido antes

Alzas los ojos intentando convencerte de que no estás soñando. Cameron está ahí delante de ti, su cabello ya no es rubio, lo ha vuelto a teñir de castaño, sonríes internamente, la prefieres así. Tus ojos vuelan a su mano izquierda por insinto pero no la puedes ver bien porque la otra mano la cubre levemente.

- No tiene importancia.

Sabes que eso es verdad, ella te dedica una sonrisa y se acomoda un mechón de cabello, ves su mano, está libre de anillo. Alzas una ceja con interés y Cameron se limita a encogerse de hombros, descubres que en realidad los motivos no son tan ocultos, descubres la resolución en su mirada porque está ahí _contigo_ y no en otro lado con _él_.

En realidad, siempre ha sido así, porque aunque intento alejarse siempre terminaba volviendo.

Y al menos en ese momento, mientras presionas tus labios contra los suyos y la tienes entre tus brazos, te convences que así es como las cosas deben de funcionar.

**----  
Muse at dawn**

**N/A: Mi primer fic dentro del fandom de House y claro, es un Hameron (nótese que es mi pareja favorita de este fandom). Me gustaría una crítica aunque no espero mucho, es mi forma de desahogarme por Both Sides Now, srsly los escritores pretenden matarme de un disgusto o algo así ¬¬'Cero que ver con el summary lo lamento, jamás nos llevaremos bien **_*suspira con dramatismo*_


End file.
